


Baby Girl

by sixtysevenlmpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Come Shot, Comeplay, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, NOT a genderswap, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tumblr Prompt, Weecest, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixtysevenlmpala/pseuds/sixtysevenlmpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the anonymous prompts: "dirty weecest maybe little Sammy in satiny panties and Dean wont let him take them off while they make the sexytimes and just filth because I need it?" and "Dirty dirty weecest please and thank you". Dirty weecest was called for, dirty weecest was delivered.</p><p>Dean comes home to his little brother waiting so good for him, legs spread wide, cock blatantly tenting his skirt and his silken panties, doe-eyed and begging.</p><p>Crossposted on <a href="http://sixtysevenlmpala.tumblr.com/post/55116785082/combined-this-with-the-following-prompt-also-from">tumblr</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Girl

 “So fuckin’ pretty, Sammy. My pretty little baby girl, huh? Look at you, all spread out for me – let me push up that sexy little skirt just so I could fuck you. Just so I could give you what’cha need, huh? My cock pushin’ those panties aside, splitting you open. Yeah, baby, that’s right. Moan for me.”

It’s just something they play around with. Not all the time; it’s not a big deal, but Dean just loves the way Sam shivers every time something like _baby girl_ rolls off his tongue.

He’d sent Sam a text, clear and blunt, telling him plainly to put ‘em on – the baby pink cotton skirt that barely covers his ass, the silken panties of a deeper, hotter shade and edged with black lace, topped with a tiny black bow. And he’d come home to his little brother waiting so good for him, fingers white-knuckling on his thighs as he held his legs spread wide, cock blatantly tenting his skirt, doe-eyed and begging.

He’s wearing heels, too. Long, spindly legs stretched up in the air either side of Dean’s head, skinny stiletto heels pointing straight to the ceiling as Dean fucks him into the mattress with deep, short thrusts. Sam just takes it all, and he’s loving it; his shaking fingers are tugging at the hem of his skirt, pulling it restlessly upwards to expose his hot pink panties – so desperate for it that he’s stretching out the fabric without even realising as he squirms underneath Dean.

Sam’s little face is scrunched up and flushed, his voice cracking weakly on every needy whine – because he’s fourteen, of course, just fourteen _fucksosowrongdon’tcare_ – “Yeah, keep doin’ that,” Dean bites out, his teeth clenched against the sheer pleasure thrumming through him, “keep holdin’ it up, wanna see.”

Sam’s cock is thoroughly soaking the panties by now, the head poking out over the elastic and dribbling pre-come down the shaft and into the satiny fabric so that a dark, dirty spot is steadily spreading through them. (They’ll be ruined after this, most likely; Dean will have to buy him a new pair, and he’ll get to watch him blush when he finds them in his duffle.)

He needs to come, Dean knows. Needed to on the several occasions he’s begged Dean already so far, but each time Dean said no, told him he could wait, hold out for him, just a little longer, baby, sweetheart, Sammy.

The harsh snaps of Dean’s hips – fast, deep and hard, that’s how Sammy likes it – are jolting Sam so much that he slides up the bed a little each time now that he’s too out of it to brace a hand on the headboard, but even so, Dean somehow manages to wriggle a hand between them and trail a teasing finger along the shaft of Sam’s dick through his panties. Sam gasps instantly, all his muscles tightening impossibly around Dean’s cock, and Dean curses under his breath, everything in his body seizing up at once.

In one rough, swift movement, he pulls his cock out of Sam, making him cry out underneath him, writhe on the bed, turn those puppy eyes on him full blast because he _wants_ it so goddamn bad. Dean ignores it, simply shifts up Sam’s gangly body, rising up onto his knees so that he’s looming over him as he straddles him.

His breaths come short and uneven, hitching in his chest as he jacks himself so fast his fist blurs on his cock, looking down at his baby brother so well-fucked and sweaty. The brother in question whimpers when his sluggish, sex-ridden mind realises what Dean’s doing, and he whispers, “Please.” Dean grunts, his cock twitching in his hand, and Sam goes on, “Please, please, come on me, Dean, make me look like one of—one of those sluts.”

“ _Fuck,_ ” Dean groans, his body curling forward on itself as he starts to come, struggling to keep his eyes open to watch the ropes of white hit Sam’s chest, his stomach, his face – one droplet clinging to his eyebrow, another the corner of his pretty pink mouth open on a gasp. Shuddering, Dean shuffles back down his body, forcing himself to move while he’s still buzzing under his skin, and he twists his wrists to wring out two more spurts of come; one which ends up on that baby pink skirt, and another which lands on Sam’s soaking panties.

When Dean comes back into himself a few seconds later, Sam looks just about as breathless as he feels, blissed-out and panting as he flicks out a careful tongue to catch whatever landed close enough to his mouth. Dean leans over him, one hand possessively rubbing the dirty wetness into the soft, pale skin of Sam’s belly as he kisses him hard and demanding. He lays a hand lightly over the hot, hard bulge inside Sam’s panties, and Sam whimpers, rocks his hips up and comes just like that, adding to the filthy mess in the underwear.

Dean grins widely and brushes the damp hair off Sam’s forehead. “Who’s a good girl?” he murmurs, and he doesn’t miss the shiver that passes through Sam.

Then Sam’s slugging him in the arm, rolling his eyes at him, muttering, “Shut up,” because at the end of it all, he’s still his little brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to leave a comment/kudos if you liked!


End file.
